The Forecast for Today
by Pennatus
Summary: Reeve x Vincent drabbles, each centered around a different type of weather. Read and enjoy.
1. Rain

Just a little random series of Vincent x Reeve drabbles, each one centering on a type of weather. I'll update these sporadically…

I'm not entirely sure on Reeve's eye color…so I just went with hazel. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or make any profit from this.

Please, read and review! Drabbles are a new thing for me – tell me how I did!

--

Rain.

An endless stream.

The clouds, a uniform grey.

His hazel eyes slid close, but he could still hear the rain hitting the ground and mingling the earth and the sky together.

He'd never liked the rain, mainly because his lover had never liked the rain. The other man would grow moody and silent, and retreat inside himself. But he was attuned to the other's needs. He would curl up next to the other, not attempting to touch him or kiss him, just letting the other know he was there, always. Eventually the rain would pass, and the other would look at him with smoldering crimson eyes and apologize for his moodiness, and he would snuggle close and soon the night would be lost.

His head lifted, his eyes opened, and he looked toward the door. But no one came in, it did not open, as his mind knew would happen but his heart refused to believe.

No more would he run his fingers through midnight locks.

No more would he hear that low, deep chuckle.

No more would he come home and see the other man, standing there, his presence comforting and reassuring.

He turned his gaze back outside, to the water pouring down.

Rain.

An endless stream.


	2. Sun

He laughed as the other man glared up at the sun and shielded his eyes.

I do not understand why we have to do this in the middle of the day, he commented in that quiet, piercing way of his.

Because it's a picnic, he replied, smiling up at the baby blue sky. Then he added, besides, you told me to take a day off of work. You never said what I was supposed to do with that day.

This time the other man smiled as well. Yes, he consented, I suppose you are right.

He grabbed the arm of the other and pulled it close, smiling up at the taller man and ignoring the looks the other occupants of the park were giving them. Let's enjoy ourselves, he said. It's not often we get out together.

The other man didn't reply, but fingers curled around his.

The golden sun beat down from above, a spectator watching the sport of love between the two men.


	3. Partly Cloudy

The clouds covered the sky, a soft blanket of grey.

He frowned, staring at the threatening heavens.

Looks like rain, he said.

An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to another warm body.

Indeed, came the soft reply.

I hope it doesn't, he fretted. I hate getting wet –

A pair of lips descended upon his.

Then stay, said the other man.

He frowned. No, I shouldn't, was his answer. There's work to be done.

There's always work to be done, the other man murmured. Let it wait until tomorrow.

But, he protested.

Those fiery eyes turned to him, cutting through him. It will wait, the other repeated.

He smiled. Ok, he agreed. And he let the other man draw him further into their home.


	4. Sleet

Wracked by shivers, he fell to his knees amid the dancing ice particles.

The sleet was so thick that he could barely see the ground beneath his feet. But that didn't bother him. He knew the other man was out here somewhere, stumbling along in the cold just like him.

The wind howled and he thought he heard a voice in it. He answered, opening his mouth and calling out, falling towards a darker outline that materialized in the blinding stark white.

But when he looked up, he did not see the crimson he was so familiar with.

No, he cried, struggling against the arms that now dragged him off and against the voice that yelled a warning about the dangerous weather.

No, he cried again. I can't leave! Not yet! I have to find him! He's out there – somewhere…

But he could tell his struggles were getting weaker, his cries falling on deaf ears. He blinked heavily, his limbs growing numb.

No, was the last thing he managed to mumble before the world disappeared.


	5. Snow

This one is kind of long, but I've had this idea swirling around in my head for awhile now. This drabble (although it's a bit long for that…) relates to the previous one, Sleet. Please, enjoy and review.

--

He came to consciousness gradually. The first thing he felt was the warmth of another's touch, radiating from his right hand.

He opened his eyes and smiled, just a slight tug of his lips because he couldn't find the energy to do anything more.

Scarlet eyes stared at him, filled with a mire of emotions.

You're awake, the other man said, so much emotion packed into those two words.

Yeah, he whispered, his voice harsh from disuse. There was a short silence between them.

Sorry, he added.

A cool metal claw settled on his forehead and smoothed back his sweat-dampened hair, the metal soothing against his still heated skin.

What are you sorry for, the other man asked.

I made you all worry, he said, his forehead creasing.

His hand was squeezed. We could hardly be considered your friends if we didn't, the other man murmured.

He smiled again, but it faded quickly. It was cold, he muttered. Freezing. You were…

His grip tightened.

You were delusional, the other man soothed. Cloud had to rescue you from the blizzard.

I wasn't delusional, he said quietly.

The other man looked at him.

You left, he said simply.

Yes, the other man acknowledged.

Into the blizzard.

Yes.

Why, was his only question.

You needed medicine, the other man replied, glancing away. I was the only option.

You were the only one who had any chance of getting through that storm alive, you mean, he said.

The other man didn't deny his comment.

How could you do something like that, he demanded, without regard for your own safety?

It couldn't wait, the other man said calmly.

I don't know why you think I could live without you, he whispered, clearly trying to hold back tears.

The other man waited as he dashed his tears on his sleeve, his arm shaking from exhaustion, and smiled weakly. I'm being selfish, aren't I, he said.

That's all right, the other man said. If it there's a little selfishness mixed in with your concern, it's well worth it. The other man hesitated for a moment, then added, what makes you think Icould exist without you?

He blinked, then smiled, one of those smiles that set the other man's heart racing (not that he realized that).

Forcing down the blood that rushed to the other man's cheeks, the other man glanced out the window.

He followed the other's gaze and his smile softened.

Outside, fat white crystalline flakes fell from the blanketed sky and landed noiselessly on the sparkling ground.

I guess even something like that blizzard can turn into something beautiful, he murmured, his eyes flickering over to the other man.

The other man didn't respond verbally, instead choosing to kiss him, and he could do nothing but hang on during the breathless high. When they finally parted, him with flushing cheeks and labored breath, they shared a contented silence.

It's good to see you well again, the other man said.

It's good to just see you, he returned.

Outside, the snow fell silently.


End file.
